penggunasayapsfandomcom_id-20200213-history
Ayanami
"Ayanami" redirects here. For other uses, see Ayanami (disambiguation). Ayanami is the main antagonist, he is the man who killed Teito's "Father" in the war against Raggs and seeks the Eye of Mikhail. History Not much is shown about Ayanami's past except that he comes from a fallen noble family. Because of his birth, some colleagues dislike him and constantly give him a hard time. On the surface he is respected, as he is greeted by salutes by officers whose ranks are lower than his, but some officers talk about Ayanami disrespectfully behind his back as well. In one chapter in the manga, when the Barsburg officers hear that Ayanami is leading 500 soldiers to Antwort to reinforce them, they say that the Black Hawks (Ayanami and his personal subordinates) are monsters and they do not want to fight with them. In many people's views, Ayanami is unfeeling and does not value humans' lives. There is opposing evidence to this viewpoint, however. In episode 19, although his subordinate, Kuroyuri, is willing to die for him, he refuses to abandon him/her even if it puts himself in danger. In one of the drama CDs, he goes to the grave of his closest Begleiter, Yukikaze, and talks to him gently. As the Barsburg Empire's Chief of Staff, he can be a cold and merciless character who does not hesitate to kill in order to accomplish his mission. He is very dedicated to his country, and his nationalism provides the motive for many of his actions. His cruelty is shown when he holds Mikage in for questioning after Teito escaped: he gives Mikage a choice between Teito and Mikage's family. When Mikage expresses that he will not abandon Teito, Ayanami possesses Mikage's soul and when Mikage finally finds Teito, he takes over his body and forces him to attack Teito. In the end, Teito and Frau are forced to kill Mikage, which takes its toll on Teito emotionally. When asked, Ayanami told Hyuuga, a member of the Black Hawks and his former classmate that it is necessary to kill Mikage in front of Teito's very own eyes so that Teito would come after him himself instead of shunning him. But it seems that he has not harmed Mikage's sister at all, even though Mikage chose Teito. In one of the lighthearted official doujinshi titled Supreme Sugar, Ayanami is shown taking care of his pets, but all the animals are afraid of him, except for his black panthers which lick him affectionately. It is later revealed in chapter 46 that Ayanami is the reincarnation of the spirit of Verloren. Usually Verloren reincarnates within a human body every time one dies, but Ayanami has remembered that he is Verloren. Ayanami confirms to Labrador that he wants his original body and power back, and will stop at nothing to get it. He also reveals the Seven Ghosts are actually fragments of his body so he will get them back as well. Verloren was deeply in love with the Chief of Heaven's daughter, Eve, and the Chief of Heaven accused him of killing her. When she died, he went to Earth and took people's souls in order to find hers, taking as many as possible until the Chief sent the Seven Ghosts to execute him (though they couldn't kill him because he was very powerful. They could only sealed his body and soul separately with the two Eyes). Etymology Ayanami (アヤナミ) - is many mean in Japanese. Yanami (ヤナミ) is mean "Row of houses" or "Every door" or "Line of houses" in Japanese. Trivia *He was created by the Chief of Heaven and was considered his "Greatest Creation". *His motto is "Without strength, justice is incompetence". Gallery Kategori:07-GHOST Characters Kategori:Male